The Secret Of The Loch Nessies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie gets curious about a portal her friends go through, she follows and gains new friends in some friendly creatures. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie.**

 **guestsurprise's words: This was a very good show even though it was short in terms of seasons. Look up HappyNess Secret of the Loch on Youtube. It may have been an older show, but it was cute and funny. It knows how to make your day bright! It was one of my favorites! You will want to see if for this to make sense!**

 **HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Secret Of The Loch Nessies**

Hanna and Cassie were hanging out in their hotel at the castle they were living in. Cassie was only a guest, but Hanna lived there. Hanna kept telling Cassie that there was something special about the castle, but she was sworn to secrecy so she couldn't tell the secret. Cassie was very interested, but no one would tell her, not even Hanna's older twin brothers, Hayden and Halsey!

"What's the big deal about this castle?" Cassie asked.

"Let's just say it's one of the greatest places on Earth!" Hayden smiled. Cassie huffed and turned away, not happy that they weren't telling her the secret. Hayden chuckled and then began to tickle Cassie gently.

"Aw, come on, don't be a sore head!" He laughed.

"Heeheeheehee! Hayden, stohohohohp!"

"Then give me a smile!" He chuckled.

"Okahahahahahahahay! I'm smihihihihihihihihling!" Cassie giggled as she squirmed away from the mischievous teenager. Finally, it was time to go to sleep. When they thought Cassie was asleep, Hanna, Hayden, and Halsey began to walk through their secret portal to the underground lair of the nessies. But Cassie opened up one eye and slowly followed them, quietly enough so she would not be seen. Cassie didn't know how to swim so when she saw them jump directly into the water below the portal she was terrified.

"I guess I will just have to wait here…," she thought. That is until she saw a large boulder like mass move in front of the portal. She smiled a big smile and jumped on it, grasping on it to make sure she didn't fall into the water. But she was shocked when she noticed that her boulder was a light green color and the boulder began to move on its own. It was steering her through large canyons and crevices. She was underground!

"W-What have I gotten myself into?! Where am I?!" She gasped, now realizing she had no way to stop the boulder.

"Don't be afraid. You're in the land of the nessies." A strong voice responded.

"Where are you?!" She gasped. At that moment, the boulder stopped and she saw a long neck and then a head rise from the water in front of her. The head turned around and she was looking into the brown handsome eyes of the legendary loch ness monster!

"Hello, there…my name is Brave Ness." He smiled warmly. Cassie was so afraid that she fell backwards into the water. She immediately began to struggle because she couldn't swim.

"Whoa! Hang on there!" He said as he grabbed her in his mouth and placed her back on his back again. She was terrified, but saw that she had nowhere to go. "Easy there…there's no reason to be afraid. I won't harm you little one."

"W-What are you!?"

"I'm one of the loch ness monsters," he chuckled.

"ONE?! THERE'S MORE OF YOU?! There's no such thing as monsters!" She gasped.

"Oh, really?" He chuckled. He then leaned in and nuzzled her cheeks, making her blush. She then settled down a bit more and realized that she was really in a wonderful place. The entire underground cavern was decorated beautifully and it was very big! She then saw brightly colored nessies that swam out and flew out to greet them as they approached the sandy part of the underground beach. One of them was the leader of the nessies! She was a beautiful pink nessie with lovely blue eyes; her name was Happy ness!

"Braveness! I'm glad you came! And who is this cute little one?" Happy Ness smiled. Cassie was a bit scared and shy so she slipped off Braveness' back and tried to wade into another part of the beach. Braveness chuckled and then captured her with his flipper-like hands.

"Come back here, you! Happyness, this young one fell into the cavern. I think she is a friend of Hanna, Hayden, and Halsey." He smiled. Happy Ness knelt her head down and gave Cassie a friendly nuzzle.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart; what's your name?"

"Cassie," she smiled shyly. She then began to giggled as she felt fingers on her sides. She turned and saw Hanna and her brothers behind her.

"So you discovered the secret cave of the nessies after all!" Hanna smiled.

"Yes! But I promise not to tell anyone!" Cassie smiled. "Scout's honor!"

"Wonderful! I always like when we make new friends!" Another voice spoke. Everyone turned and Sir. Prize walked in. Once they were introduced, they all went into Happy Ness' home for a rest. As Cassie got comfortable, she saw Braveness scoot up close to her.

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you, Cassie," he smiled. She then smiled and curled up close to him.

"I'm glad to have met you too, Braveness; this is the best place ever!" She smiled as she cuddled up with her new friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
